It is known to provide an ion sensor for an engine of a vehicle. The ion sensor is used as a closed loop feedback to detect fuel injection timing and intensity of combustion in each cylinder of the engine so as to control and improve engine performance.
It is also known to provide a glow plug for a compression ignition engine such as a diesel engine. The glow plug typically has a ceramic tip that extends into a chamber of the engine. The purpose of the glow plug is to aid in cold starting of the diesel engine.
Although the above ion sensors and glow plugs have worked, it is desirable to combine the two to provide an ion sensor glow plug assembly. It is also desirable to provide an ion sensor glow plug assembly that is self-cleaning for soot in a compression ignition engine such as a diesel engine of a vehicle.